Magnetic
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Prompt. He felt his mouth open, in what he was certain in an unattractive manner. "How did you...?" Harry/Kurt slash


**Magnetic**

Pairing(s): Harry/Kurt, slight Blaine/Kurt

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, AU after 'BIOTA'

Prompt: 90 Magnetic of 100 Drabble Table

A/N: It was a drabble on my Microsoft Word...

* * *

><p>Kurt nodded absently as Wes droned on about the new song they would be performing, raising his hand in what was probably a 'yes' vote with everyone else. It wasn't that he didn't care about the Warblers; it was just…boring to put it mildly.<p>

He loved how strict the academics were and the zero-tolerance policy was fantastic.

However, he was expected to just blend in with the others and be someone he just wasn't. Blaine had told him to give it time but Kurt just wasn't getting it.

A hand on his shoulder broke his thoughts and he looked up into Blaine's concerned hazel eyes. "You okay?" he questioned softly.

Kurt forced his lips into a grin. "Yes, just a bit tired. I stayed up late studying for the physics exam today."

Blaine stared at him for a moment before smiling. "I'm sure you did well. Nothing too hard for you, right?" he teased gently.

"R-Right," the brunet agreed, sniffling haughtily for good measure. The hand on his shoulder removed itself only to grab at his hand and hold it tightly. He glanced at it briefly, not even bothering to try and stop the other as he was pulled up and towards the door.

It seemed like nothing had changed then. They had gone back to their overly affectionate friendship that made everyone assume they were dating. Except that no, they weren't. They were just friends. Casual friends. Friendly friends. Really friendly friends.

Kurt's heart didn't break into a million pieces –_again_- at the thought.

He was lead out of the room and down towards the main foyer where a small group of blazer clad boys seemed to be. The pair stopped short, glancing at each other. "Is something exciting supposed to happen today?" Kurt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine shook his head and eyed the group. "No, not that I'm aware of. I'm sure it's just Nick and Jeff again, let's go around."

Giving the group one last look, Kurt sighed as he followed his shorter companion up a side staircase.

"Kurt!"

The counter tenor stopped and turned around curiously. His eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Harry?" Surprise colored his voice. "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired male grinned up at him and crossed his arms over his chest. Kurt refrained from staring as the tight v-neck stretched across his muscles. "Well, I was just in the middle of telling your fellow classmates about my tattoo here."

"I see, and which one would that be again?" he asked questioningly.

Harry pouted and placed a wounded hand over his heart. "The snake of course! The other ones are in places not suitable for young eyes!"

Kurt felt his lips twitch up in amusement and he rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are quite the gentleman. Now dear, answer the question."

Excusing himself from the group Harry walked over to the base of the stairway. He stopped, staring with determination in his emerald eyes before whipping a rose out of nowhere and holding it up to him.

He felt his mouth open, in what he was certain in an unattractive manner. "How did you…?" he trailed off, a delicate blush creeping onto his face.

"Magic," Harry winked mysteriously.

Someone whistled loudly from below and he blushed harder. "Harry," he said nervously, "What are you doing?"

"I, Harry Potter, am here to formally ask you, Kurt Hummel, out on a date. With me. By myself. No one else. Promise."

Kurt froze eyes wide. "What?"

"Well, okay, Mercedes said that she'd probably be stalking us from a booth nearby and Finn said that he'd be keeping an eye on me in case I tried something funny, so he'll probably be there too-"

"No, no, not that," he hurried to say. "The part about the date. I repeat: what?"

"Oh, well that. I'm here to ask you out on a date tonight. Unless you have plans, I could come back another night," Harry casually stated. "It's totally up to you."

"Are you serious?" Kurt practically squeaked, hyperventilating in his mind.

"Totally. At Rachel's party we connected. It was almost magnetic. You're just about the most amazing person I've ever met and I want to see if we could work out," the British male smiled in an amused way.

"Rachel's?" Blaine parroted making Kurt almost jump. For the first time he had forgotten that sweet, charming, dapper Blaine was in the room. He felt his stomach flutter slightly and his face warmed. "I don't remember seeing you there."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I was kinda surprised you could even remember your own name mate, you were extremely sloshed." Dismissively he turned back to Kurt. "So, what do you say? Go out with me?"

Looking at his earnest smiling face, Kurt melted and gave a small, gentle smile. "I'd love to," he said softly.

"Yes!" Harry whooped loudly. "If it totally wouldn't embarrass you in front of your friends I would sooo dance right now!"

A delicate snort escaped him before he could stop it. "Dork," Kurt told him fondly before turning around to face his friend. "I'll see you later Blaine, alright? Tell you all about it."

The grip on his hand tightened briefly as something sparkled in the other's eyes. "Kurt," Blaine breathed before Kurt pulled his hand back.

Smiling happily and ignoring the stunned looks and catcalls sent his way; Kurt turned around and delicately grabbed the rose.


End file.
